Unexpected
by RomioneFinchelObsessed
Summary: Pink plus signs suck. XXXxxXxX Takes place during the time that Rachel and Finn are apart right after Furt
1. Finding out

Finn's P.O.V

This day was one of the worst days of my life. Considering I'm only seventeen and still a junior in high school. I just broke up with the girl (or should I say women I dunno which would Rach want?) I love, but she had it coming. She messed me up so bad, she had to do those stupid things.

But she's not the only person I'm pissed at. Santana told Rachel we did the nasty and if Rachel hadn't found out then we would still be together.

Glee club rehearsal just finished and I was walking through the parking lot towards my car when someone called my name. I turned around to see probably my LEAST favorite person Miss Santana Lopez.

She came up to me and said

"Hey Frankenteen I heard you finally decided the dwarf was a little to crappy in bed." I rolled my eye's at her and said

"Where is this going Santana?" She looked up at me and smirked

"Well I was thinking you and me have a round 2, puffy pyramid nipples turn me on" I turned around and started walking to my car yelling "No Way".

I jumped in my car and drove away, Faithfully started playing and I turned it off right away I really didn't want to think about Rachel right now.

Finally I got home. I opened the door and slowly walked up to my house.

I walked inside the house and screamed "HELLO"

but no one answered. Burt should be home. I walked in the kitchen and saw a sticky note on the fridge that read

**Went to the store. Be back soon**

**Burt**

I sluggishly walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I felt like crying but told myself that's not a manly thing to do. Why the hell is life so depressing! Hmmm I wonder if Rachel feels the same way.

Rachel's P.O.V

I walked to my car with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was devastated that Finn broke up with me but it's my fault I cheated on him. Not only was I heartbroken but I was nauseous. I've felt quite sick lately and I have no clue why because Rachel Berry does not get sick.

I pulled into my driveway and started to slowly walk inside when I felt something not so nice coming up and I quickly ran to the dumpster at the end of my driveway and emptied the contents of my stomach.

My daddy must have heard the commotion because he ran outside and held my hair out of my face. When I was finished I looked up and my daddy said

"Are you ok princess?"

I thought the question over for a minute. The answer was NO of course I wasn't ok I was heartbroken, depressed, hurt and on top of all that I was sick!

"Yeah daddy I'm fine" my daddy led me inside and tucked me in to bed like I was 6 years old. He got me a glass of water in the star cup Shelby got me. I took a sip and almost immediately after I layed my head on the pillow I fell asleep.

I dreamed out the best day of my life it was after Finns moms wedding. We stayed after and were in a heated make-out session when he said

"Let's go all the way" and sure enough we did. I thought then it was both of our firsts but no he lied to me.

Then I started to –subconsciously- cross reference. My period was late, I started to gain weight, and I felt hungrier could I be…..? No not me not Rachel Berry. It couldn't be I am on the pill. I startled myself awake and said to myself

"I better check just to be sure I'm not." I jumped out of bed and put some clothes on and ran downstairs. I started to open the door when my dads voice said

"Where do you think your going?" I turned around and put on a fake smile

"Oh dad I just wanted to run to the grocery store and besides I'm feeling much better" smooth Rachel just act, if your going to be famous you'll have to be prepared to act any part.

"Fine but go straight to the store and no where else then come straight home"

Another acting battle goes to Miss Rachel Berry!

"Thanks daddy, and I promise to come straight home"

I walked out the door got into my car and drove in the direction of the store.

When I got there I slowly walked inside and tried to hide to make sure no one saw me.

I headed towards the shelf with the pregnancy tests. I browsed for a few minutes but in the end picked First Response which was supposed to be the most reliable.

I was heading to the check out when out of the corner of my eye I saw Finns step-dad Burt Hummel. Oh shit!

I tried to sneak past him but he spotted me and said

"Rachel, Hi"

He looked down and stared at what I held in my hand.

"Is that a…pregnancy Test?"

I just stared at him then after about 30 seconds I replied

"umm yes, but its not for me its for my friend"

I didn't think he bought it because my voice sounded super guilty and he was giving me this look. You know the look your parents when you break a vase and blame on your sibling. Of course I can't blame anything on a sibling because I'm a only child.

He finally stopped staring me down and he just said

"Alright then, it was nice seeing you"

I let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to question me or something.

"Nice seeing you too"

I said and then as he was walking away I yelled "Have a nice evening."

I suppose I looked really weird cause I was just standing there waving after he was out of the door. I stopped waving and walked over to a register and waited in line.

The lady in front of me looked back saw what I was buying and said "How old are you?"

I looked down in shame and whispered loud enough for her to hear "16 almost 17"

She shook her head in disappointment –even though she doesn't even know me- and paid for her items.

She left and I quickly paid for my test and left as fast as I could. When I got home I ran upstairs into my bathroom. Thank goodness I already had to pee so I can find out sooner rather then later. I took the test and set the timer on my cell phone.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed (mine as well be comfortable)while I waited for the test to tell me whether my life was ruined or not.

I played with the comforter impatiently and rolled over a few times. Then the timer of doom finally beeped. I held the stick to where it wasn't showing the answer and whispered to myself

"well better get this over with on the count of 3…1, 2, 3"

I flipped the test over and…there staring back at me was a little pink plus sign. I started to cry and weep loud and I mean LOUD. I was frozen in shock with tears still running down my cheeks when my dad walked in the room but I was too 'Out Of It' to notice.

I was ripped out of my state of shock when my dad tore the –end of my life- pregnancy test out of my hands. He read it and screamed

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS, HOW WILL ME AND YOUR FATHER EVER BE ABLE TO SHOW ARE FACES AGAIN?"

I looked up at him with tears still streaming down my face and then suddenly I got mad and yelled (not as loud as him)

"God damn it you need to give me a break I didn't mean for this to happen but it did. I didn't want to be that girl but I am now SO FACE IT"

My dads face turned to pure anger and he said

"Get out of my house"

He turned around and started to walk away

"Wait dad no"

He stopped where he was "I need you, please don't do this"

I started after him and when I touched his shoulder he said

"Just…Just go"

I fell to the ground and started weeping again. Then after a few minutes I got up and started packing up my things. I walked out of my house without making contact with them.

Before I knew it I was already half-way to Finns house I continued walking wiping the tears off my cheeks and when I got there I knocked on the door.

Finn opened it and looked over me "Rachel!"

I couldn't help it I pulled him into a big hug but he pushed me away.

"Why are you here?"

I looked around and thought I can't tell him but I need somewhere to stay. So Finn was out not Shelby. Then it popped into my head Mr. Shue's!

He was super supportive when Quinn got pregnant. Then I remembered I was standing in front of Finn who was giving me the strangest look.

"Actually Finn I just really need a ride"

Finn looked at me and I smiled

"Fine but I don't see why you came here"

I walked over and hopped in the passenger side and he got into the drivers seat. He put the keys in the ignition then looked at me and asked

"Where to?"

I smiled and said "Mr. Shue's apartment"


	2. Sirens!

We drove in silence me looking out the window and Finn, well he was focusing on driving he's had some issues with his driving ever sense the mailman incident. I looked over at him…..oh god what if he knew what would he say.

He has find out sometime but its hard way harder than they make it look in the movies. This was just gonna have to be my dirty little secret for a while. I just want to tell someone but I cant I just can't.

We finally pulled up outside 's apartment complex. I looked at Finn and said

"Thanks a lot Finn"

I leaned in to kiss him but then reminded myself that's over Rachel he's not mine anymore. Maybe he will be mine again, maybe sometime but obviously not here and not now. I pulled back when he said

"No problem Rach"

Rach he called me Rach not Rachel but he called me that cute little nickname that only he is aloud to call me. Does this mean Finn and I aren't completely hopeless. I smiled at the thought.

I pulled the handle on the car door but couldn't mange to open it. I turned to Finn with a worried face

"I think the handles broken"

He laughed at me and reached over and pulled on the handle. The door opened and I got out

"Bye Finn, and again thank you"

I walked inside the complex to face to sets of stairs. A left staircase and a right staircase. Wait last time I was here there was only one staircase. I looked up and saw a bunch of stripes and circles. Was that normal?

I guess I'll just take the middle one. Wait sense when is there a middle staircase? I started walking up it and when I got to the top I saw a giant Jewish elephant. Huh I guess that's were that saying came from.

The room started to spin around me and before I knew it I was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling and then the edges of my vision started to go blurry and eventually black. Then everything was gone and replaced by the pitch blackness of nothing.

"Rachel…Rachel…..Rach wake up!" I heard a voice calling in the distance but I couldn't reach it no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it. I couldn't reach that beautiful voice calling my name. Then the voice faded away and I was left alone in complete silence once again.

I heard a butt load of noises all around me. People saying my name, sirens. SIRENS! Yes those were defiantly sirens.

I tried to open my eyes but the best I could do was squint I could make out a few blurry figure's moving around me.

I decided to give in and I let my eyes close. The next thing I know I'm in a white sterol looking room, I sat up and examined my surroundings and then I heard someone gasp and say

"Oh thank God"

I turned my head toward the sound to see Finn staring at me with hopeful eyes. He looked so cute sitting there with his Blue plaid T-shirt and his pajama pants. I probley looked terrible.

I put my hand on the top of my head to check my hair. Oh goodness I have bed hair. Finn is seeing me like this, crap. I acted like a small child and hid under the covers. "Rach….Uhmm what are you doing?"

I came back out and tried to regain my composure but I couldn't stay calm the father of my baby was sitting there completely unaware of the thing growing in my stomach.

I just couldn't help it the tears started streaming down my face, I put my face in my hands trying to hide it from him but he still saw and came rushing over to my bedside. "Rachel what's wrong?"

I looked up and said in a very unstable voice "Nothi….nothing at all"

The tears started to slow and I wiped at my cheeks to clean up any runaways.

"Something is wrong I know it"

Well yes I lied a lot of things are wrong it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out! But then again Finn isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Wait I forgot about the one thing I should've asked when I woke up.

"How did I get here"

I turned toward him to see his expression. He looked sad and worried. When patients were in hospitals you are supposed to be happy and cheer them up right?

He took my hand and held it in his. Well that was something I haven't felt in a while and believe me it feels great.

"You passed out, I was waiting for Mr. Shue's apartment light to go on but it never did"

He smiled his little half-smile he was known so well for "So I got worried and I went inside to check on you and then I found you"

He didn't need to add the then I found you I think I got it before then but still it was sweet and made me want to squeal. He, Finn was worried about me, ME his ex-girlfriend!

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him

"Then thank you for saving me".

He beamed clearly the idea of him being a hero made him happy. He's so cute when he's happy and when he's sad and mad and every other emotion there is.

No! I needed to stop thinking about him, he's not mine any more. But we do share something and that something is the little thing growing inside me faster then a weed. Why did I let this happen to me!

I looked over at Finn who looked like he was having a discussion with himself in his mind. I have no clue what it's about but there's defiantly something going on up there, which is more then I can usually say for him.

I got tired of the silence though it was only half a minute long and said

"So do you know when I get out of here?"

He snapped out of his little bubble and looked over at me. He did his little half smile and shifted his weight to his right side.

I propped myself up examining the room more carefully the room wasn't all white there was a pink border with elephants on it…..elephants what did they think I was 2. I looked down at the sheets which were blue just blue nothing fancy no pretty patterns, just blue.

I was pulled out of my mind when Finn spoke,

"well I don't really know…..they have to figure out what happened to cause you to pass out."

I nodded a little disappointed, but I would live.


	3. Safe

A/N: thank you all so much for the nice reviews & Alerts & Favs it really means a lot!:) I also figured out how to spell probably correctly! So here's a new chapter hope you like it…I'll try and update ASAP;) R&R -C.C*

Finn's P.O.V

I waited in the car looking up at Mr. Shue's apartment window waiting for the light to go on and indicate Rachel had gotten in safely. I sighed after a minute of waiting and turned the volume on the radio up. The song that was playing was like my favorite songs ever Bon Jovi's Liven on a Prayer.

I smiled and started sing along and throwing my head back and fourth. I know I probably look like an idiot but honestly I couldn't care less I need to have a little fun, considering I just gave my Ex-Girlfriend a ride to our teacher's house. How pathetic is that? Pretty damn pathetic and not to mention every single time I think of her I get a pain in my chest and I know its all her fault.

Her fault I'm single her fault I'm in pain everything is her fault! Maybe I should just be done with Rachel I mean there's nothing left to tie us together nothing forcing me to stay. Absolutely nothing.

So why am I still here waiting to make sure she's safe, she didn't keep me safe, safe from what she did. But then again I didn't keep her safe either when I made that decision a year ago, how could that be considered as keeping her safe? Well I guess I have no choice but then to make sure she safely gets up and flight of stairs and into a apartment, how hard could that be really.

I turned down the radio and looked back up at the window known to be Mr. Shue's apartment. The light was still off maybe I was so into my own mind I completely missed her going in. I looked down at the clock on the dash of my truck. Hmmm it's only been like 4 minutes, she wouldn't have been able to talk to Mr. Shue that quickly.

I wonder what she needed to talk to him about anyway probably something to do with glee club, no it was defiantly something to do with glee what else would she talk to him about. Maybe she wanted to do another musical and this time have herself as the lead or maybe she had some great ideas for regionals or maybe she wanted to make the club some delicious brownies for being some awesome!

Yumm brownies just thinking of those delicious chocolate things melting in my mouth makes my taste buds go crazy like all those commercials with the people saying there's a party in my mouth, well Rach's give me a party in my mouth.

Wait! I have to get back on subject here I have to make sure Rachel got into Mr. Shue's apartment. Well the lights still not on so I'd better go check on her.

I look at the window once more just to make sure the lights not on and it is still pitch black, so I turn the car off and take out the keys. I opened the door and made sure that I had the keys because I so often lock them in the car. The door slammed shut with the lightest push from my large hands and I made my way toward the building. I walked threw the door and into the brightly lit entrance, maybe it only looked bright because I was in the dark for so long. I looked around the ground floor still no sign of Rachel, maybe she did get up to his apartment. I look around once more making sure I missed nothing then I turned around and let my heavy feet make contact with each step. The small landing at the top of the stairs was dimly lit so I couldn't see much of anything. I stood on the landing and looked around in the corner was some kind of black mass laying there motionless.

Panic and fear start to swell up inside of me, I run over to the mass praying it's a dog or a plant or something that's not….

I kneel down beside the thing which is lying on its back, the first thing I notice about it is the beautiful shiny dark hair glistening in the dim light. It looks like her hair but it can't be can it? Looking down at the brown hair I take all the courage and strength I can find and flip the motionless body over and sure enough it was Rachel.

Her face quiet unmoving not talking or sing oh how I wish she would just sing to me right now. I feel around on her arm trying to feel a pulse, that is where you feel a pulse right?

When I can't find a steady beating I decide to try a new tactic something different so I yell my voice sounding weak and panicky

"Rachel…Rachel…..Rach wake up!"

I wait for a minute but nothing happens so I quickly decide that I wont be able to do anything more so I run up the rest of the stairs and knock as loud and hard on Mr. Shue's door as I can.

After a few minutes of waiting and knocking the light inside the door flips on and the door opens to reveal a very agitated looking Mr. Shue. I let out a huge sigh of relief which just confuses him more.

"Help…not….Rachel…..Breathing…..HELP!"

"Calm down Finn now what's going on?"

I open my mouth to tell him but no words come out so instead I grab his arm and lead down the stairs to where Rachel is lying.

As soon as Mr. Shue spots her he runs over to her as fast as he can and places his hands on her neck. Why her neck? Ohhh that must be where you check for a pulse when did Mr. Shue get trained in medical stuff.

After a minute of thinking about that I realize what's going on and rush forward and kneel by Mr. Shue who is now pulling out his cell phone and dialing a really short number. While he's talking on the phone in a frantic voice I look down at Rachel and start silently stroking her long soft hair.

Mr. Shue and I wait for about 5 minutes doing nothing but talking to Rachel and trying to get her to respond, Then I hear them the sirens growing closer in the distance I hear them all the time but they where never coming to where I was, but now they where coming here exactly where I'm standing. The thought frightens me a bit considering I've never really been a big fan of anything to do with hospitals. After I had to go to one to get blood drawn I've refused to go back.

The door down the the stairs suddenly burst open and in comes a bunch of dudes dressed in really scary and clean looking clothes. They run up to where Mr. Shue, Rachel, and I are carrying this portable bed type thing which they put Rachel on and quickly they take her down the stairs. I try to run after her but another man with long black hair that's pulled back into a ponytail stops me.

"What happened to her?" The man asks in a deep scratchy voice.

"Well I just found her that way"

The man nods and walks back down the stairs I quickly run after him and jump in my own car and drive to the hospital.

Sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Rachels bed I look out the window and sigh. It was almost daylight and Rach still wasn't awake, they said she'd be alright but I just couldn't believe it until I saw it for myself.

I looked at her sleeping figure once more and saw what seemed to be the greatest thing at the moment a twitch. I move closer to her figure and see her eyes start to flutter. Then in a snap of my fingers her eyes snap open and her body sat straight.

"Oh thank god"


	4. Police

A/N IM SO SORRY! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up! I've been super busy going to starkid concerts & such…please don't hate me! Well anyway here it is I hope you enjoy it (: & a statey is a state trooper if you didn't know…

-C.C*

Finn pushed down on the gas petal as hard as he could. He kept pushing harder but his old truck wouldn't go much faster.

"You stupid piece of shit!" He screamed at the car as if it would convince it to travel faster. He kept up trying to go faster and was almost at 85 when he heard the sirens behind him.

"Damn" He swore aloud to himself while pulling over to the side of the rode.

He sat in the car fumbling through the glove box trying to find his registration. He tore through the tissues and other useless shit he had in his glove box, right before the statey got to his window -to surely give him a extremely expensive ticket- he found his registration and pulled it out of the crowded compartment.

When the cop got to his window he put his best innocent face on, like the one Rachel always used whenever he would get mad at her.

The cop was a very short man –well to Finn everyone was short- who looked pretty chunky. The only hair he had left on his head was a tiny gotee resting on his pointy chin. The short man looked Finn right in the eye and said.

"Are you aware you where going 84 in a 60 m/h zone?" The man had the lowest voice he had ever heard, it took all his power to keep from laughing at the police officer trying to be intimidating outside his window.

"Well yes….but I have a damn good reason"

The officer raised his eyebrows at the dopey teenager as if to let him speak.

"You see my girlf…..umm I mean best friend is at the hospital I need to get there…" He looks at the clock "like now."

Finn sees a small flash of pity dart across the mans face but its gone within a few seconds, so Finn keeps talking trying to make it look like he's tearing up.

"You see sir, I was driving her somewhere and she just collapsed, and the thing is I'm in love with her, and with out her I don't think I could live. I'd miss the wind rushing through her shiny brunette hair and I'd miss her beautiful smile and contagious laugh. I'd miss how every time she looks at me or every time she sings she gives me goosebumps, but good goosebumps"

Finn sniffles his own words starting to make him cry

"So you see sir I need to get there to make sure she's okay to make sure all of the things I love wont end." Finn ends his speech and wipes at his eyes trying to fool the officer.

"Well you need to show me your license and registration still" The officer said in a softer voice obviously taking pity on the young boy.

Finn grabs his license and registration and held it out through the window, The officer examined the thing he was holding in his hand then gave it back to the boy. He grabbed the items and gave the police a weak half-smile.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time but don't speed again"

Finn nodded and the officer walked away, after the statey had driven off Finn let out a sigh of relief and put his beat up truck into drive. He pulled off the side of the rode and closed the gap between himself and the hospital.

He walked through the visitor doors of Lima Ohio Memorial Hospital, and walked as fast as he could to the main desk which was being manned by a skinny woman with dirty blonde hair and a unnatural looking tan.

The tall boy walked up to the desk and stared at the small woman, when she didn't look up he made a quiet "uhhemm" sound, when the blonde still didn't look up he spoke out

"Excuse me"

She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed

"What do you want kid"

Finn scoffed at the rudeness of the lady, weren't employees supposed to be nice to visitors?

"I want to see Rachel Berry" The lady raised her eyebrows

"Are you family"

Finn had seen plenty of movies to know that if you weren't family they wouldn't let you in so he lied

"Uhhh…yea she's my cousin" He gave the nurse a half smile which she did not return.

"Well you can't see her anyway she just got in and there checking her out and there NOT allowing anyone in her room at the moment"

Finns face dropped, seeing the disappointment the nurse said in a softer voice

"You can wait in there if you want" She pointed toward a area filled with chairs and people.

So wait he did he sat in the chair that look the comfiest and waited.

*****I'm sorry it's shorter!****


	5. Hospitals and such

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!(: & keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much; I hope you don't lose interest! Sorry it sucks I wrote it in a hurry! & If you have any ideas on how you want this story to go! LET ME KNOW! :) R&R**

Finn waited for hours and hours, just waiting for it to be confirmed that the cute little brunette was ok. He sighed and looked at the white clock hanging on the plain blue wall. The time read 1:38, he sighed and shifted his weight to the left arm of the chair. Its been so many hours how is it not ok for him to see her radiant, tan face that was now probably pale and sickly.

Finn peered over at the women at the counter, she looked as if she was reading a magazine but on closer examination she was really dozing off to a quiet sleep. He walked up to her and said

"Ehemm"

She continued to sleep so he raised his voice a bit.

"Ehemm"

She still didn't awaken

"EXCUSE ME!"

Finn yelled at the sleeping women, who finally opened her tired blue eyes to look up at him. She realized what had happened and scowled at Finn. Finn held his hands out trying to make amends with the woman. But she looked like she wasn't anywhere near burying the hatchet.

She looked as if she was trying her hardest not to blow up in his face. He noticed this and took a quick step back. The lady then put on a extremely fake smile.

"What do you want dear"

The plump women said with her lips pressed together. Finn looked all around making sure there where no shots or knives anywhere near her.

"Well I want to know if it was ok to see my gir…uhh sis uhhh I mean cousin?" Finn said cautious

The lady smiled and said in a sweet but fake voice

"Let me check honey"

He nodded and sat down in the chair closest to the desk. After a minute or so the lady turned back to him

"You can see her now, she's stable but she's still asleep"

Finn beamed and the woman just rolled her eye's and mumbled

"Its room 396"

Finn started to run down the hallway that was labeled 380-400. He could make out the sound of the lady grumbling to herself under her breath. He continued to run down the long hallway until a doctor coming out of the elevator scolded him. So he slowed his pace to a fast walk. He passed each room door looking at the number on his way by. 387, 388, 389, 390 6 more to go! He thought. 391 392 393 394 I'm so close! 395 and at last 396. The that the petite brunette was in, the room that held probably the most beautiful thing alive.

He threw open the door and dashed into the large room. There where two beds one on the left side and one on the right, there was a white sterol tarp in the middle so the patients on either side wouldn't see each over. On both of the beds a heart monitor was beeping away not caring what how the person felt or what was happing just making sure they where alive. The walls where just a plain white with a border of pink elephants. Pink elephants? No one who stayed in this room was 3. What are they thinking? This will defiantly annoy Rach, when she's wakes up that is.

He walked to the right bed, just taking a guess to see if its Rachel. He slowly made his way over to the bed where a girl with a mess of brown hair was laying on her side, her back facing him. He figured it must be Rachel so he took a seat by her bedside. He placed his hand on her waist and squeezed, she wake up as he had hoped but she twitch a little so he started to talk.

"Rach you, your beautiful and wonderful and amazing and most of all strong, I know for a fact that your going to get through this and your going to be stronger and wiser from it. Now I don't know what made this happen to you but whatever it is it…..sucks ass. So please Rachel come back to me soon cause I miss you like hell and its only been a few hours, I wouldn't be able to take a week of you not being around, even though we are broken up. The truth is I love you Rachel"

She stirred a little more

"Rachel?"

She rolled over to reveal a small face of some girl Finn didn't know. His eyes widened, he just said all of that to a girl he didn't even know! He would never remember enough of it to say it to the real Rach. Once again Finn screwed up a task that was almost impossible to fail.

Well….He thought I better go at least sit by the REAL Rachel for the rest of the time. And so he did, he went and sat down by the small girl in the left bed. Whose was toward him, and she was defiantly Rachel. The square jaw the highlighted her petite body, and her deep chocolate brown eyes that made even the dull hospital room pop with color.

He smiled as he sat down by her bedside. He tried to recreate what he had said to the other girl but it ended up just coming out as gibberish.

He leaned over the small sleeping girl and whispered in her ear "I love you so much" The he leaned in closer to her face, first kissing the top of her head, then he moved over and kissed her left ear. After he moved back up and kissed her forehead than her amazing Jewish nose, and finally her lips. What felt like electric sparks flew throughout his body. That must be what they mean by sparks fly.


End file.
